


Compréhension

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [332]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, it's still me suffering lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: « Tu veux que je le baise ? Tu es tombé bien bas Poch. »« Non, je veux qu’il aille mieux. »
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač, Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [332]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Compréhension

Compréhension

Mauricio pense que le garder près de lui va arranger la situation, ça semble compliqué, mais la victoire est aussi à espérer de ce côté-là. Il le tiendra contre lui aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra pour qu’il aille finalement mieux, parce que laisser les autres de côté ne fait pas partie de ses principes. Mais c’est évident qu’il va devoir trouver d’autres moyens pour aider Niko à ne pas finir dans une grave dépression ou il ne sait quoi, parce que le laisser à la maison avec le poids du passé sur ses épaules n’est pas une solution… Alors maintenant, Mauricio regrette de n’avoir trouvé comme solution que de rameuter Klopp chez lui pour l’aider à gérer un cas plutôt grave. 

« Tu veux que je le baise ? Tu es tombé bien bas Poch. »  
« Non, je veux qu’il aille mieux. »  
« Alors baise-le toi-même. »  
« Je ne peux pas, pas quand il est comme ça. »  
« Pourquoi moi ? »  
« Il t’aime bien. »  
« Tu mens, n’est-ce pas ? Tu crois que parce que je l’ai vu deux matches je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, je ne suis pas Mère Theresa ! Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends mais je te conseille de ne pas me considérer comme l’un de ces gars qui profitent des autres pour leur propre plaisir. »  
« Je sais, c’est pour ça que je fais appel à toi, tu peux l’aider, moi je ne peux pas. »  
« Poch, ça ne peut pas être si compliqué de baiser quelqu’un, qui plus est si vous êtes ensemble ! »  
« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Le voir comme ça me met si mal à l’aise, je ne veux pas abuser de lui, il ne me le dira pas si je lui fais du mal ! »  
« Pourquoi ça serait différent pour moi ? Je le connais à peine. »  
« Toi, toi il te parlera. »  
« Tu n’en as absolument aucune certitude, et puis, qu’est-ce que je suis censé attendre de lui ? »  
« Tout ce qu’il pourra te dire, n’importe quel détail, c’est vraiment important, je ne veux pas le perdre parce que je n’aurais pas pu l’aider… »  
« Bon, laisse-moi ça, mais je ne te veux pas entre nous deux pendant qu’on le fera, c’est censé être intime. »  
« Je serai dehors, viens me chercher quand ce sera fini. »  
« Tu vas me devoir quelque chose en retour Poch, tu le sais. »  
« Tout ce que tu veux, mais d’abord aide-moi, s’il te plaît. »  
« Ouais-Ouais, je vais réussir. »

Mauricio est presque rassuré, tout ça ne veut pas dire que la situation est réglée, mais au moins, il a un sentiment que ça réussira à s’arranger près de l’allemand. Il sort dans son jardin pour être sûr de ne pas les déranger, et puis, il ne veut pas vraiment assister à ce qui peut se passer à l’intérieur…

_____________________________________________

Jürgen ne veut pas vraiment faire ça, mais si c’est pour aider, pourquoi pas. Il n’a pas vu Niko depuis mars, il ne sait même pas si Mauricio et lui ont l’habitude de coucher ensemble, s’il est habitué, s’il veut seulement lui parler en premier lieu, mais quand il referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il sait qu’il n’y a pas de marche arrière possible. Kovac est assis sur son lit, beaucoup trop calme par rapport à ce qu’il va se passer entre eux, il ne sait pas si Pochettino l’a prévenu de ce qu’il devait faire maintenant qu’il était là, mais il n’a pas envie que ça n’aille que dans un sens. Jürgen retire sa veste pour venir s’asseoir à côté de lui, il comprend tout de suite mieux pourquoi l’argentin avait besoin de son aide, Kovac a l’air totalement ailleurs, comme s’il ne voulait plus être présent ici. Il peut peut-être le comprendre, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions, alors il fait juste en sorte de le tenir contre lui lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Il n’y a ni refus ni participation, c'est plutôt compliqué de savoir si ç’avait vraiment un sens pour Niko.

« Poch veut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas Kovac, honnêtement ce n’est pas compliqué à comprendre, mais il veut que tu mettes des mots sur ce que tu ressens. »  
« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, s’il te plaît… »  
« Si tu veux, alors qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Niko ? »  
« Je me sens seul. »  
« Tu as Mauricio. »  
« Non pas dans ce sens-là, je ne ressens pas de véritable support… Je sais que Poch veut faire de son mieux pour que je n’abandonne, mais j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas ce qu’il me faut. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème, désolé… »  
« Eh bien, ce n’est pas grave, tu vas te relever un jour ou un autre, maintenant ou plus tard, pas besoin de te forcer, Poch sera avec toi, c’est bête, mais les choses prennent leur temps, et toi aussi tu devrais le faire. Prends-toi des vacances, parle avec José, couche avec Mauricio, ce que tu veux, l’important est que ce soit pour toi et seulement toi, tu n’as pas à te forcer. »  
« Merci Jürgen, d’être venu, et pour le baiser… »  
« Je peux t’en offrir plus si tu veux, Poch m’a donné quartier libre. »  
« Comme tu veux. »  
« Je viens de te dire que tout dépendait de toi ces temps-ci. »  
« Alors je décide que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »  
« Mauricio doit avoir plus de patience que je ne pense entre Tottenham et toi… »

  
Fin


End file.
